1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injection valve preferably used for injecting fuel into an internal combustion engine which is installed, for example, on a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a fuel injection valve for injecting fuel into an internal combustion engine installed, for example, on a vehicle has the following construction:                Opening and closing a fuel passage in a valve casing by means of a valve body injects the fuel in the fuel passage into the internal combustion engine.        
U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,341 {equivalent of Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. Heisei 10 (1998)-122085} discloses an electromagnetically operated valve.